


I like you, Barry

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Telling them you like them [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Crush, How to reject someone without them feeling bad about it., How to tell someone you like them, M/M, Tell him you like him, after getting barry back, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Barry back from the speed force, Harry confronts Cisco about noticing that he likes Barry and urges him to tell him. He does, and he couldn't be happier about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you, Barry

**Author's Note:**

> "And you posted a picture of you and Barry on twitter."  
> "You have a twitter?!"  
> "I have a life."

"Cisco, hey." Barry says as he grabbed me by the shoulder.  
"So uh I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful for you saving me. I couldn't have done it without you. So thank you Cisco." He smiled, rubbing my shoulder.  
"No problem dude. You know I'd do anything for you." I smiled back and walked away as Barry left the room. I turned back to see him cupping Iris' face and kissing her. I caught a glimpse of Barry's green eyes. I loved how beautiful they were. I loved how Barry's smile lights up the room. I loved Barry. And it breaks my heart to see him with Iris. I enjoyed seeing him finally happy, but it feels so sad to love someone who's never going to love you back.  
I turn back around and wiped a tear from my eye.  
I entered the workshop and went onto my computer. I go to tumblr when I have nothing better to do. Guilty pleasure.  
A few minutes later, Harry enters the room.  
"Hey Harry."  
"Hey Cisco. You did an amazing job today."  
"Couldn't have done it without you, Harry. Is Jesse okay?"  
"Yeah she's holding up. She hasn't woken up yet though."  
"Have you ever thought of enhancing your powers? Exploring its depths? For all we know you could talk to others telepathically-wait can you try to do that?" He looked at me with curiosity.  
"Um I can try." I grinned, getting giddy. Man having powers is so cool.  
I concentrate at Harry's face, trying to get a message to him.  
"Riff raff yakity yak"  
...Nothing.  
"I can't do it." I shrugged, and plopped down back to my seat.  
"What did you say anyway?" Harry raised a brow.  
"Something you'd know when I finally do it." I chuckled and typed on the keyboard.  
"I've noticed by the way."  
I look at him, confused. What do you mean?"  
"The way you look at Barry." He added and my face flushed.  
"What way?" I gulped. Am I that obvious?  
"Well, just after you had your talk with Barry, you looked back and wiped a tear from your eye. And you recently posted a picture of you and Barry on twitter."  
"You have a twitter? What-"  
"I have a life." He puts his hands up. "You've got to tell him."  
"Why do I need to tell him? He's already happy, I mean, Iris confessed, right? I don't need to barge in and take Barry away on a white horse." I rolled my eyes, typing away.  
"No, you need to tell him because you can't bottle your feelings up forever. Your timing can't get any worse at the moment so tell him while he's not in too deep on the relationship. Maybe he'll feel the same, maybe not. But either way, Barry won't push you away. He's not that kind of person, we both know that."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. How do I tell him?"  
"I don't know. That's up to you, Mr. Ramon. Good luck." Harry says as he walks out of the room.  
I take a deep breath. How do I tell him? How do I even do that without feeling like shit after he rejects me? 

\-----

Two days later

\-----

"Hey Barry um do you have a minute?" I pointed a thumb over my shoulder.  
"Yeah sure."  
I take a deep breath and turned around to see Barry following closely behind me.  
"What's up is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, no--actually um. I've got to tell you something. And uh I'm not sure how you're gonna react."  
Barry puts on a confused look and says, "What is it?"  
"I-I like you. I've liked you for a couple of weeks now. Way before you got your speed taken away."  
"Cisco, I-"  
"No just listen okay? My timing couldn't have been worse because you and Iris are finally a thing and I couldn't be happier for you. You've loved her for as long as you can remember and I am not stopping you from doing that. I just figured I could tell you and then I would let go and find another person to love. Just wanted you to know." I looked down and started walking back to the cortex with wet eyes.  
"Cisco wait."  
I turn around to see Barry with those eyes he can't bear to see.  
"Cisco, I'm so sorry. You know that I'm in love with Iris and I currently can't do anything to change that but--we can still be friends, right?" He cupped my face and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"That's all I ask for. Thank you, Barry." I smiled and hugged him.  
Barry hugged back tightly and I snuggled my face into his neck.  
I let go first with a smile on my tear-stained face.  
"Let's go back." Barry chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
To be honest, that went a lot better than I had expected. Wells was right, Barry wouldn't push me away. I'm glad I got that out. Anyways I think I saw a cute barista at Jitters last week let's just hope she's not a reincarnated hawk goddess like Kendra. I chuckle to myself. Thank you Harry.


End file.
